The Moment of Truth: Naruto Style
by ThtAsianGuy
Summary: You thought the show, 'Moment of Truth', was boring? Well it is,until now! For it has become Naruto-ifed! Different each chapter! If there is someone you want completely humiliated, PM me! Reviews are nice too!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto**

"Hello everyone and welcome to……" A giant sign lit up that said, "The Moment of Truth." Then this cheesy music started playing and for some

reason, the audience clapped for no reason. "The Moment of Truth. I'm your host, Mark Walberg (……*snicker*), and I will be hosting this show.

Since our ratings are down, we got some famous guys from a TV show on the show. Our first hyperactive contestant is a ninja wanting to be

hokage, meet Naruto!" said the host, happily. Naruto jogged onto the stage happily. "Now, the main rule of this game is……… tell the truth. And

we have some of your closest friends." said Mark. Iruka, Sasuke, and Sakura were sitting down, kinda bored. "Now they can press that button,

and your question will be canceled. Got it?" asked Mark. "Puh… he couldn't remember his mom's birthday." said Sasuke, coolly. Naruto balled up

a fist. "What'd you say, punk?!" yelled Naruto. "Okay, then, when is your mom's birthday?" asked Mark. Naruto paused. He dumped his head

down is depression. Sasuke looked like he accomplished something.

"All right, first question." said Mark. "I'm dominating this competition!!" yelled Naruto, confidently. "Have you ever killed a man for ramen?"

asked Mark. There was a pause. "Yes." said Naruto, uneasily. The audience wasn't very surprised. "So that's why someone else had to run the

ramen shop." said Sakura, staring at Sasuke, who was staring at Mark, who was very creped out. "Okay……. Second question, who really killed

the 3rd hokage?" asked Mark. "…………………… I did." This time the audience gasped, because Iruka was the one who said that. "But, why?"

asked Sakura, in a whinny voice. Iruka slapped her, then Sasuke snickered. "Because I wanted Naruto to be hokage NOW!!" yelled Iruka.

FLASHBACK…

"You will never make another hand sign again!!" yelled the 3rd hokage. The reaper ate up Orochimaru's chakra and left, forgetting about the

3rd hokage. "Hey, what do you know!" said the 3rd hokage, happily. "That ain't right." said Orochimaru, and left. The 3rd hokage was

celebrating like a little girl, until suddenly, a kunai stabbed him in the back and he fell over smiling. Iruka celebrated and ran back to the women

and children in the big statues. _Back to the present…_ Iruka tried running out the emergency escape door, but was stopped by Konohamaru.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Iruka, laughing. Konohamaru pulled out a shotgun and fired. "I'm taking you down with me." said Iruka,

pulling out a kunai and stabbed Konohamaru. They both fell over. No one really noticed. "Question 3, have you ever stolen Sakura's bras?"

asked Mark. Naruto shuddered, stole a look at Sasuke, and whispered, "Sasuke, push the button." Sakura socked Sasuke in the face (gasp!)

and yells, "Come on, Naruto. What's your answer?!" She then smashed the table in half. Naruto fiddled with his hands. "Wait a second!!! Don't

I get another friend at the table?" yelled Naruto. "Oh… that's right, Iruka got killed by a midget." said Mark. Two producers walked outside and

grabbed the nearest hobo. They dumped him inside. "Uh……" Naruto was confused. "Hey, I'm Chuck." said the hobo. "Whatever, just press the

button." said Naruto. The hobo looked at the crazed girl and shuddered. Then he sat down and ate a penny.

"Okay Naruto, you have to answer the question, and we all know the answer." said Mark. "Fine………… yes, I took one of her bras." said Naruto.

Sakura's eyes flared and she grabbed a broken table piece and ran toward Naruto. It took three unlucky producers to hold her down till the

show was over. "Okay, your fourth question. Do you find it cool to have Hinata stalk you?" asked Mark. "No, it's kinda creepy." said Naruto. A

sad Hinata ran out of the audience crying. "Okay… your fifth question. When you're alone, do you make ear wax figures of Sasuke?" asked

Mark. "Why would you even ask that?!" yelled Naruto. Mark shrugged. "No, I do not." A giant alarm went off. "What?! I didn't lie!!!!" yelled

Naruto. Two producers dragged Naruto to his apartment, opened the closet, and saw about twenty figures of Sasuke in there. "I'm holding

those for Sakura……" said Naruto, uneasily. They got it all on camera, so the audience laughed, including Mark. "Okay, you can release her."

said Mark. The two producers, there was three, but he died, let her go. She rushed off to Naruto's place. They all watched Naruto get a

beating, Sasuke got a black eye, and the show's ratings went up. Tune in for the next exciting chapter of 'The Moment of Truth!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Sasuke**

"Hey people, what's up in the hood?!" said Mark, the annoying host of 'The Moment of Truth'. "Since our ratings went up a little, we decided to

let one of the most famous people in Konoha. Meet Sasuke…… I think you've met him before…" said Mark. There was no clapping. Sasuke

walked in. No one acknowledged him, except girls, gay guys, and emos. He sat in the comfortable chair. "All right, here are your most closest

friends!" said Mark. On the comfortable couch was Kakashi, Itachi, and his little blue friend, whose name I forget. We'll call him Frank. "What?!

That ain't my name!! It's-." Frank was cut off by Mark saying, "All right, let's get started." "Wait a second! I hate all those people!!' yelled

Sasuke. "Well, since only complete strangers and Sakura liked you, we chose those these guys." said Mark.

"Question 1, are you emo?" asked Mark. "……. why would you ask that question?!" yelled Sasuke. "Answer the question!" yelled Mark. "But-."

"Are you denying your emoness?!" yelled Mark. "….. *sigh*, yes, I was emo." said Sasuke, hesitancy. "You know, I do remember Sasuke

staying in his room a lot." said Itachi to Frank. Frank snickered. "WAS?" said Mark, with an arch in the eyebrow. "……. That wasn't part of the

question!!" yelled Sasuke, sweating now. "All right, then." said Mark. "Second question, are you currently emo?" "………… yes." said Sasuke.

"*tisk* *tisk*" said Mark. Sasuke put his head down, as the crowd had a disgusted faces. "I still love you, Sasuke!!" yelled Sakura and Ino.

Sasuke started crying.

"Question 3, do you have a doll that looks like your brother, which you stab every day?" asked Mark. "Why do you ask these questions?!"

yelled Sasuke. "Go on, Sasuke. Answer the question." said Itachi, cracking his knuckles. "……… Kakashi, could you push that button?" asked

Sasuke. Unfortunately, Kakashi was playing cards with all of his summon dogs. "…… Frank?" Frank tapped his foot. Then he started singing

Brittney Spears, _Say My Name_. "Uh…………" Sasuke had no idea. "I'll give you 3 seconds." said Mark. "Okay! Yes, I do!" yelled Sasuke, quickly.

Itachi made his way toward Sasuke. Frank followed. "Uh… mister Itachi, could you wait till AFTER the show? You too, Frank." said Mark,

uneasily. Frank punched Mark in the face. "Quit calling me that!!!" yelled Frank. They both sat on the couch.

"Question 4, do you wear granny panties on your head and run around screaming, 'Shapoopi'?" asked Mark. "………… What is up with you and

all of these insane questions?!" yelled Sasuke. "Would you quit whining and answer the question?!" yelled Mark. "…….. yes." said Sasuke.

Every grandma left the building. "Still love you!!" yelled Sakura and Ino. Itachi and Frank snickered. Sasuke whirled around. "Quit making fun of

me!!" yelled Sasuke, "Or I'm telling-…" "Yeah, that's right. Mom's dead!!" said Itachi, and he high-fived Frank. "Question 5, are you obsessed

with Naruto and have plushies of him under your bed?" asked Mark. "Uh………… no…" said Sasuke. An alarm went off. "That's a lie!!" yelled Mark.

They dragged Sasuke to his house, and they brought a camera. They lifted his bedsheets to find Naruto and Itachi plushies there. "……… I'm

holding those for Hinata." said Sasuke. "And that's our show, be here next time, on 'The Moment of Truth!'". Later, Hinata, Itachi, and Frank

beat up Sasuke. Now, Naruto doesn't have much interest in bringing Sasuke back to the village.


End file.
